Club Penguin: EPF: Herbert's Attack
by Rico1206
Summary: Herbert's sent the island into a blackout. It's strange until Gary goes missing. How will the EPF do when G goes missing, Rico gets fired and it's all in darkness? UPDATE 1/13/12: ALL CHAPTERS ADDED. 5 - 9. TWO NEW STORIES THIS WEEKEND. THEY'LL BE BETTER
1. Operation: Blackout?

Club Penguin:

Elite Penguin Force:

Herbert's Attack!

*If you see this story but haven't read Chapter 6 of "Revenge of the Ultimate Proto-Bot 10,000", then refer there first and read Chapter 6. Thanks!*

*The event in this story has been planned for the Elite Penguin Force on Club Penguin in the future. The plot in this story is NOT how it will go on the site, most likely. The event might be cancelled, for your information, like they've done with some things before.*

*Thanks for the great reviews on my previous story. I hope this one is just as great!*

Prolouge:

Rico entered the Coffee Shop, but he didn't notice where he was with the darkness. Why did this have to happen? Not only would this plan go wrong for penguins and puffles, but sooner or later, Herbert would also be in the threat zone. _Herbert, you've real outdone yourself this time _Rico thought to himself.

It was a beautiful weather-wise day on the island of Club Penguin. The bright sun glistened of the snow, and the damage caused by the Elite Penguin Force's main two enemies – Herbert P. Bear, Esquire and the Ultimate Proto-Bot 10,000. Agent Rico1206 (Rico) was the leader of the Top Squad of agents, the highest level. He had some friends who helped out, however, they weren't in the EPF. Gary the Gadget Guy, the island's inventor and the EPF's tech lead sat in his office, worried about Herbert's newest plan. They had jailed him, but he escaped. They didn't think of it as a huge threat. But then they found his plan folder and read his memories and a new plan that was ready. They were panicked.

"Hi Gary." Rookie said, entering Gary's Office where Rico and Gary sat pondering over what to do. "Can we make this quick? I'm sort of tired…"

"Agents, this is urgent news. Herbert's got another plan, and there's not much time for us to prepare, because, unluckily, he's done!" Gary said.

"Well, can you tell us what it is?" Dot asked.

"Read the file, it'll explain all…" Rico told his colleague. He handed Dot the file and she read it. Her expression changed majorly. The file read:

**PLANS FOR PLANS THAT MIGHT FAIL (EVEN THOUGH THEY SHOULDN'T!)**

**OPERATION BLACKOUT:**

**THE LIGHT ON THE ISLAND WILL BE GONE FOREVER!**

**AND WITHOUT THE LIGHTS, THE EPF CAN'T STOP ME OR FIND ME WHEN I ADD HEAT TO THE ISLAND.**

**PREPARATIONS: COMPLETE *AS OF JANUARY 1ST 2012**

**This time, I'll have more victory!**

**WILL TAKE PLACE IMMEDIATELY AFTER PLAN FAILS!**

**HA HA HA *KLUTZY GIVE ME THE PEN* HA.**

"This is terrible, chief!" Dot told her boss. Rookie and Jet Pack Guy glanced over her shoulder and read the file.

"Holy Puffles! That's bad!" Rookie said. "And to think I'd be finishing up my Twelfth Fish script! Man, I've got a job."

"What do you mean _'finishing up your Twelfth Fish script'_?" Rico asked, confused.

"Uh, nothing… I'm just, uh, been told to rewrite it… just a smattering. Nothing major… I think." Rookie said, trying to hide that he was going to rewrite the entire play.

"Okkkkaaaayyyy. Get the Puffle Handler, stat! We've got us a job to do." Rico ordered. A screen popped up from Gary's desk. The Director went live.

"Agents, what's all the panic for?" the Director, head of the Elite Penguin Force and Club Penguin's secret agency, said.

"Herbert's got another plan and he's ready to destroy the island without having light. What do we do?" Rico said.

"Boss, are you okay? This isn't a time to lose your cool." Jet Pack Guy said.

"Oh, he's fine. I'd do that too if I was in charge." Rookie said.

"You always do that, even when your puffle sleeps in the wrong colored bed…" Dot said.

"True…" Rookie replied, seeing the point. PH, the Puffle Handler, waddled into Gary's Office with the Elite Puffles while Gary and Rico blathered on with the Director.

"G'day, agents! What's going on? I got flagged that an emergency could take place soon." PH said. Jet Pack Guy handed her the file with Operation Blackout's info.

"Ah, I see." PH said as she read. Bouncer hopped up on her shoulder as she read.

"I see, Director. Thank you. We'll let you know if there's anything bad to report." Rico told the Director.

"G'day, chief." PH told Rico.

"Thank you for coming, really." Gary said. "Do you think there's a chance any of the Elite Puffles could help us if the lights go out on the island?"

"Well, there is one that could. Maybe a couple, but I don't know." PH thought for a moment. "Now that you mention it, there-"

Suddenly, the island's lights went out.


	2. Herbert's Plan via ISEEU

**Chapter 2:**

**Little mind refresher:**

**The Elite Penguin Force's Top Squad, led by Agent Rico1206 (Rico) have read a file from Herbert's plans that he had ready. It was titled 'Operation Blackout' and could've struck at any moment. It was to get all the lights on the island to go off… then what would the EPF do? Suddenly, the lights went out…**

"Agents?" Gary asked. "Did someone just turn off the lights?"

"Gary, remember that time I said, 'Gary, you're being stupid'?" Rico told the gadget guy.

"No…" Gary said, confused. *Slap!* Rico slapped Gary across the face.

"That's now, genius." Rico said. "Herbert's plan went into action." Suddenly, the I.S.E.E.U. equipment in Gary's Office started flashing and buzzing. It came on and a giant lard thing appeared on screen.

"Wow, polar bears and lard? This island isn't that great, now that you think about it." Rookie said.

"Lard? I'm not lard you puny penguin." Herbert looked down. "Well, that's not who I am, at least. I'm Herbert P. Bear, you dunce!"

"Herbert? Eh, that'd explain the giant lard thing on screen." Rookie said.

"Rookie, shut it." Rico ordered.

"Fieeennneeee." Rookie replied. "Continue, Mr. Lard."

":I You'll pay for that…" Herbert muttered. "You penguins will never see the light of day again! Mwa ha ha!"

"You'll never get away with this, Herbert." Rookie yelled at the screen.

"Think again, penguins. Without your light, what can you see? The screen. And you can't track me because I've drained all the battery power from your gadgets and gizmos. So don't try tracking me down, because what's the use? And there's nothing you can do to stop me."

"We have the sun and solar energy, Herbert." Gary said.

"So what? With your energy from your gadgets, I created an invention to make it rain for a long time. So ha!" Herbert said, happy.

"Ah great… how do we get around this one, boss?" Jet Pack Guy said as the cameras turned off.

"I don't know…" Rico said.

"Don't lose your cool, chief." Dot reassured.

"We still have the puffles, ya know." PH said.

"True… but what hope is there?" Rico asked, ready to give up.

"Not true…" Barista said, waddling into the room, at least that's what the agents thought. They knew it was him, though.

"Barista? How'd you get here?" Rookie asked.

"I have Night Vision Goggles…"

"But didn't Herbert drain all the energy from the EPF's gadgets?" Rico asked, confused.

"He never said anything about where I come from…" Barista replied. He handed everyone NV Goggles and they followed him. Gary knew what he was doing. They waddled into a portal in Gary's Office. When they were done, they saw an amazing site.

The EPF wasn't the only agency on the island…


	3. Penguin Special Agency

**Chapter 3: **

***Recap: Herbert told them that he was going to win the battle, basically. Vulnerable and all, they thought it was over. But Barista came in and told them something. The agents followed him, wearing Night Vision Goggles from somewhere, and when they were done following him, they found that the EPF wasn't the only agency on the island.**

"What the heck? What's this?" Rico asked Barista.

"This, agents, is the PSA." Barista said.

"I don't get it. I thought the PSA was destroyed." Rookie said.

"This isn't the _Penguin Secret Agency_, this is the _Penguin Special Agency_. It's for those who graduate from the Top Squad in the EPF. Luckily, the lardy lard doesn't know about it…" Barista introduced.

"What else do we not know about you? Is your real user Barista?" asked Rookie, suspicious.

Barista laughed. "Yes, it is."

"Well, this place has power." Jet Pack Guy said.

"Yes, and we must use it while we can… we need it to stop Herbert. Has the Director given orders yet? Have you figured out his location?" Gary asked.

"Yes, the Director spoke with us and told us that Herbert needed to be tracked down and captured." Barista said. "We're trying to figure out his location, but it's quite hard to; it's too sophisticated."

"Hmm, I've got a gadget that might work in my Office…" Gary grabbed the generator and added the room, 'Gary's Office' to the power circuit. Generators on CP were different from real life, apparently. He waddled out of the room.

"PH, did you know about this agency?" Rico asked.

"Yes, and so did Gary. We couldn't tell you because it was private and a surprise for your graduation of the EPF." PH said.

"We're going to graduate?" Rookie said.

"Yes you are, and then you'll be transferred here." PH said. "I can't list too many details, but you'll learn soon."

"How soon?" asked Dot.

"I can't say, but I'll drop a hint… shortly." PH said.

"Agents, we got to get to work, unfortunately." Barista said, as Gary waddled into the room.

"Agents, I found the invention, and it might work and get pat his data firewall…" Gary said. He hooked it to a computer and scanned the location tracker doohickey. "Hmmm…"

"Hey, it's working." Rookie said. *Friendly slap* "What was that for?" he asked Rico.

"Because I wanted to… heh." Rico answered. Beeeeeep! Gary's invention doohickey made a noise that meant, 'Location Found'.

**LOCATION FOUND:**

**NAME: HERBERT P. BEAR, ESQUIRE**

**CODENAME: HERBERT P. BEAR, ESQUIRE**

**NICKNAME: LARDY MCLARDSTEIN SR.**

**LOCATION: FOREST MOUNTAINS**

**SEARCHING FOR COORDINATES…**

**DO NOT TOUCH. SCAN IN PROGRESS.**

The agents stared at the machine until it found the coordinates and the photo of the exact spot.

"Great…" Barista said. The Director suddenly came on screen.

"Agents, thankfully, you found Herbert's location. Now, I want you to find and capture the enemy. Jet Pack Guy, you fly in from the sky. Rookie and Gary, you're our land waddlers. Dot, you go with them and then disguise yourself and see what the lard is up to. Rico and Barista, you're going to be mission leaders. Stay here and watch over the I.S.E.E.U. which is now transmitting from the Forest Mountains. Watch over Herbert. If it goes out, flag Dot and she'll let you know what's up. We're counting on you, agents. Get to work. Any questions?" ordered the Director.

"Yes, will we net capture him?" Rico asked.

"Good question. Before heading off, everyone but the leaders must gather supplies for capture, okay? Net will do." The Director ordered. Then he signed off. The agents headed out. They were ready… and so was Herbert.


	4. Herbert Found

**Chapter 4:**

**Before, the agents learned about the agency called the _Penguin Special Agency *or PSA for short*_ and were given orders. They tracked Herbert's location and got the plan and orders from the Director. They were ready and so was Herbert. This wasn't going to be easy for the agents. **

Jet Pack Guy grabbed some net and Rookie handed him the rope. Gary gathered the other equipment and they started heading to the Ski Village. It was rainy and dark. Penguins everywhere were talking about the blackout.

"I don't know if we can fix this." said a penguin in a group of 3.

"Yeah, me either." said another. Gary approached one of them.

"Fix what, exactly?" Gary asked.

"Gary the Gadget Guy? Oh my gosh! Remember me, Gary?" said the final penguin in the group. "I'm Happy, that's Gizmo and that's Billybob down there at the end of the group. Remember working with us on the computation linguist idea?"

"Ah, you guys?" Gary asked. "That was hard work. 6 years, eh? Harder than any mission I've completed." What Gary didn't know is that this would be harder than that.

"Well, uh, Gary, we've got a mission to do, okay?" Rookie interrupted.

"See ya later, gang." Gary said. The agents headed toward the entrance to the mountains, commonly known as 'Base Camp' at the Mountain Expedition and the Great Snow Race 2011. They got out their mountain gear and started going to the right, where not many penguins have been, and were in the Forest Mountains area. They set up their trap after twenty thousand miles (not literally) and went searching for Herbert. They were going to have him chase them back to the trap.

Meanwhile, in the sky, Jet Pack Guy spotted Herbert yelling at Klutzy. Klutzy was quite annoyed because all that lard ever did was yell at him. Was Klutzy stupid? No! Herbert was! But he was so stupid to realize such a thing.

"Herbert, shut up and do something more important than yell at someone. Like, loose weight." Jet Pack Guy muttered. He landed in front of Herbert.

"Aaaaah! A penguin? Now? I'm not prepared…" Herbert said, sarcastically. "Or so you think!" Herbert pushed a button. "What the?" It didn't do anything. He pressed multiple times. Jet Pack Guy flew over after the twenty thousandth push. "It seems to be broken…" Herbert was irritated. He went over to where Jet Pack Guy was previously standing and grabbed something off a desk. Suddenly, a net fell on him and he was captured.

"Failure, wouldn't you say?" JPG said, laughing. Bonk! It sounded like something hit something.

Gary, Dot and Rookie came in and Rico & Barista teleported there.

"You got him?" Rico asked. "Good job!"

"Awesome." Barista congratulated.

"Yeah, wasn't that hard. Now we need to figure out what the password is to break into the system that causes the rain…" JPG told the others.

"Herbert, what's the password?" Gary ordered.

"What password?" Herbert asked, confused.

"The one for your rain maker." Rookie said.

"What rainmaker? What are you talking about?" Herbert seemed confused.

"Uh oh…" Rico said. "He lost his memory…."

"What next?" Dot said, sarcastically. "Alopecia arietta?"


	5. Remember this? with Learning Montage

**Chapter 5:**

_**In the previous chapter, the agents had set out to capture Herbert. After a failed attempt at capturing Jet Pack Guy, he lost his memory. This is a major problem for the agents.**_

Gary entered his igloo, pulling the sack of potatoes, err, uh, Herbert behind him, with the agents helping. Although, with it's weight, you'd think it was worse than a sack of potatoes. They stopped to catch their breath and they sat down on Gary's electronic sofa.

"Seriously…" Rico said through breaths. "An electronic sofa?"

"I get bored and invent new things," Gary replied. "You should try it."

"Okay." Rico rolled his eyes.

"Hey, you penguins. Tell me again why I'm in this sack of random stuff!" Herbert interrupted, still having no memory.

"Hey, random stuff? The only thing RANDOM in that is your fat, you stout creature." Jet Pack Guy harassed.

"Pfft, why be mean to the new guy, Jet Pack Guy?" Rookie asked. Rico slapped him. While it was very dark in the igloo, they still had the sun and NV Goggles.

"He's still Herbert, Rookie." Rico said as Rookie rubbed the area Rico slapped.

"Slapping is your new thing, eh?" Gary asked.

"I wouldn't say _new_ thing." Rico admitted.

"HELLLOOOO? I'M STILL ON THIS FLOOR, TOOO!" Herbert yelled.

"Oh, right, sorry." Dot said. They needed to get Herbert to understand everything.

The following is a

-**GETTING YOU TO UNDERSTAND EVERYTHING LEARNING MONTAGE-**

"You remember this, correct?" asked Gary, showing Herbert plans for the 'Mysterious Tremors'.

"Ha, why would I do that to these nice penguins?" Herbert asked.

"Because you don't like us," Rico said. "You surely remember stealing coins from the Gift Shop, don't you?"

"Yes, I don't remember." Herbert replied.

"Hey Herbert!" Rookie yelled, waddling over to him. "Remember when you tried to raise the Better Igloos Catalog's prices by 50% and tried to add a 5% deductable with no coins back onto our paychecks when your 'missing coins' plan failed?" The agents stared at the young-looking agent. _Did that really just come out of his mouth? _Dot thought. While it wasn't a plan for Herbert P. Bear, it surely was a plan for the Herbert H. Penguin. While it didn't make much sense, it surely made Rookie try to sound 'smart'.

"Uh, no." Herbert finally said.

I hope you enjoyed this

**-GETTING YOU TO UNDERSTAND EVERYTHING AND LEARNING MONTAGE-**

"Okay." Rookie said, winking, then running to find more plan evidence. It wasn't any use, however. He forgot just about everything there was about him. When he was asked about Klutzy, he didn't know crabs existed where they were. Something was wrong with this pompous polar bear. Suddenly, over the PSA's inter-come, the Director spoke,

"All agents to Gary's Office, stat."

Without saying a word, Gary and the others went and left the room.

Meanwhile, in the PSA HQ, Herbert got up and his claws unhooked the net. He was free!

"Idiots." Herbert laughed. He got up, opened the island's power panel and turned off all the power on the island. And what he didn't realize was it included his, too.

*Tell me in the reviews if there's anything I can do to make the story's appearance better, not what the story is about, but what it looks like.*


	6. Suspended

**Chapter 6:**

**Previously, as the agents questioned Herbert, they tried to figure out the password to shut down his dangerous device. But it didn't work. As the agents were called into the Director's office, Herbert got up, showing he FAKED the entire amnesia bit, and switched off the entire island's power, not realizing his power was also shut off.**

Before Herbert shut off the power, the agents were headed for Gary's Office.

"What's the Director up to now?" Dot asked.

"Same old, same old. Orders, anyone?" Rico replied.

They entered the Office and sat down with the others. Gary's Office was pretty big. It could hold the entire EPF. But in this case, it was the Penguin Special Agency. The monitor came down where the Director's censored image came down.

"Agents – I want updates on this situation. If the power goes out, I'll guess the only thing to do to speak to you is come to you in-penguin, which would reveal my identity. And if I do that, I better flat out tell you now that I am-" The Director was cut off from his speech as the island's power and generators went out.

-Current-

"Aaaaaaah! Gary! What's going on?" Rookie asked.

"Cool it, agent. It's probably a power surge!" Rico ordered. "Now shut your oversized beak, Rookie."

"I guess we should go to the Stage. Good place for drama?" Jet Pack Guy said, sarcastically, keeping it cool.

"This is no time for drama!" Rico ordered.

"Perfect time!" Rookie said, fed up. "Oversized beak? Rico, at least I don't have an oversized MOUTH!"

"Rookie, shut up," JPG yelled.

"You're going to get it bad, Rookie!" Rico said, angry.

"You started it," Rookie yelled back.

"I NEVER EVEN SPOKE!" JPG shouted.

"You just did, you idiot." Rookie replied.

"You're going to get it," JPG wanted to punch his colleague in the face.

"AGENTS, SHUT UP!" Rico yelled, finally.

"Uh, chief, did anyone notice – Gary's gone!" Dot said, feeling the spot in the dark where Gary was. While most of the PSA and Dot cared, the three arguers kept on arguing.

"Better yet, HERBERT'S GONE!" a PSA agent shouted. Panic erupted suddenly.

Yelling, panic and all that stuff. Gary was annoyed and fed up. Were these the old PSA agents he knew? Were these the agents that were hired? He grabbed the secret guide book and opened it and read. He was amazed by what he read!

**An agent should always keep their cool, and not panic even in the worst situations. In the past, we've faced the island sinking, and tremors, and the destruction of the Sports Shop. Did agents lose their cool? Absolutely not. Agents, especially a squad chief, shouldn't lose their cool. Agents are CONFIDENT and take pride in what they do! While losing their cool does not yield any penalties, arguing with each other shall yield a major penalty – the starter shall be suspended from the Elite Penguin Force OR the Penguin Special Agency until further notice given by the Director. Others who were in the argument shall be transferred to another open case until finished or until removed by the Director. **

Gary still heard the agents arguing in the other room. What was going on? He knew one thing, however – the starter of the argument. He waddled back to his office. His NV Goggles were not fully charged anymore, but he saw the three agents arguing, and the PSA, and Dot, sighing in relief that Gary was there. Gary pointed to one in particular agent which meant, 'See me- now!'

"Gary, what do you mean I'm suspended?" Rico asked, shocked.

"You heard me – you started a major argument with the other two. That's not permitted in the EPF." Gary said, flipping through some files with his back turned to the leading agent.

"But G – we've got a case in place! There's someone out there whose shut off our power and if we don't find out who, what will happen to the island? They'll get away with more crimes!" Rico argued.

"We have another agency with more skilled agents, and if that's what we resort to, that's what we'll do." Gary said still flipping through files with his back turned.

"Oh, and what about Dot? What about my squad? You're suspending them, aren't you?" Rico argued.

"Jet Pack Guy and Rookie have been put on another case due to their behavior. Dot didn't do a dang thing wrong, so she's been transferred to the PSA temporarily to help out with the blackout mystery." Gary replied. He found the file he was looking for, finally, and read through, listening to Rico argue.

"So you suspend me and you keep the others in? What do you think with?" Rico yelled.

"Agent, we're an agency-"

"AN AGENCY OF ELITE AGENTS THAT ARE UNITED. WE WORK TOGETHER. WE'RE NOT A GROUP OF AGENTS WHO TRANSFERS OTHERS FOR OTHER LOW LIFE CASES! WE DON'T HAVE A GADGET GUY WHO SUSPENDS PENGUINS FOR ACCIDENTAL ARGUMENTS WHEN THERE'S AN EMERGENCY CASE!" Rico interrupted.

Gary turned angry. He threw down the file and ran over to his table, where Rico stood on the other side. "LISTEN HERE. WE DO WHAT THE DIRECTOR SAYS, AND IF WE DON'T, WE GET FIRED. DO YOU WANT TO BE FIRED? THEN DO WHAT THE DIRECTOR SAYS. YOU GO BY OUR RULE LOG AND YOU HAVE NO PROBLEMS WHAT SO EVER. YOU ARGUED WITH OTHERS DURING A CASE, AND NOW YOU PAY WITH SUSPENSION! DO YOU UNDERSTAND!"

"I understand…" Rico paused. "…that the only thing you do is boss penguins around."

"THAT'S IT." Gary grabbed a red 'DISCHARGED' stamp thing and pushed down on it on Rico's Agent Profile. "GET OUT OF MY OFFICE."

"Gary… you – you're firing me?" Rico said, shocked. "Don't you have to take that up with the Director, first?"

"I AM THE DIRECTOR!" Gary screamed.

"Any word on Herbert's location, agent Dot?" asked a PSA agent named Harold. He had worked with Dot before in the EPF, but he was excelled to a higher level.

"Not yet. Without power, we've had search teams out all day. It's crazy because some agents aren't returning." Dot reported.

"Hmmm, have you sent out search crews for them?" Harold asked.

"Yes, but they haven't found anything. But we found a lead in the case – Herbert shut off the island's power which also shut off his power and his device. That'll buy us time to find him and capture him again." Dot replied.

"Let me know if you find anything," Harold replied. "I'm going to go out and find that polar lard, err, I mean, bear…"

Dot laughed. "Good old Harold." It was just like the old times before the EPF took over. He smiled back at her and left. Dot waddled into Gary's Office.

"Hey, where's chief?" she asked.

"He's been fired…" Gary said in an angry voice. It was a day after the shocking ending for Rico and his time at the EPF. He sat in a rolling chair with the back to Dot, so she couldn't see him.

"What? Why?" Dot asked, shocked.

"He started an argument with Rookie and Jet Pack Guy. Did you ever suspect that when I told you that you were temporarily transferred to the PSA?" Gary replied.

"Sorry – gosh." Dot asked.

"Agent, get to work." Gary said, angry.

"Alright…" Dot said. "But since you fired Rico, does that mean I get to be the new chief, and you know, take over his spot?"

"Here's to another great day…" Rico muttered as he got out of his bed. _Why do we even have beds if we stand up when we sleep? Was it another stupid idea of Gerbil… wait, no, Gerald? Arrgh, what's his name? Gerry? _Rico thought, getting up. He fed his puffles and got his apron on. He worked as a temporary chef at the Pizza Parlor before the EPF. Since Pizza Chef was a PSA agent, he was more than happy to offer Rico his job back. It had been 2 days since he was fired and the day before he worked at the Pizza Parlor.

Knock! Knock knock!

"Who could it be _now_?" Rico groaned. He went over to the door and opened it. It was Gary.

"Agent, look – last night was a mistake, and I realize that." Gary started.

"Great!" Rico rolled his eyes. "Is that all?"

"No." Gary said. "I want to give you your position back. It wasn't fair to you, and I apologize. We need you for this case more than anyone."

"Really?" Rico asked. Rico slammed the door and raced inside to get changed. He came back two seconds later and Gary was gone. All that was there were snow-boot imprints. Gary had disappeared into thin air.


	7. The Missing Gadget Guy

**Chapter 7:**

**In the previous LONG chapter, the agents were about to get orders from the Director when the power went, thanks to Herbert. After an argument with Rookie and Jet Pack Guy, Rico was suspended until further noticed, then fired by Gary. Dot was transferred to the PSA for the mission and JPG and Rookie were sent to another case. However, things started to change as Gary apologized to Rico and offered him his job back. Then suddenly, Gary disappeared.**

"Gary? Are you out here?" Rico yelled. _Maybe he wanted to observe my décor _Rico thought. "Gary, I don't like tricks. Come on out stat!" He picked up a piece of paper off the welcome mat and waited. When a minute passed, Rico decided Gary was gone for real. He booked it to the Command Room.

"Agents – Gary's gone missing!" Rico shouted, entering the Command Room.

"Again!" Dot asked. JPG and Rookie waddled in the room. They finished their case and were now back on squad.

"This is an emergency. First the power – now this!" Jet Pack Guy said.

"I'm fine with it, really." Rookie said. Jet Pack Guy shot him a stern look.

"Alright, send out search teams, stat. Check from the Ice Berg to the Tallest Mountain. I want you to search every scrap of land on the island!" Rico ordered. The agents followed his orders. Suddenly, a note dropped out of Rico's coat pocket. It read:

**I have your gadget guy and will bring him back for all the power on the island.**

** -Herbert P. Bear**

"Any report on Herbert?" Rico asked with files in his hand waddling quickly to Gary's Office. He was waddling in front of Dot. She could barely catch up!

"We've sent out a crew and they've found him. He's cornered, but he's armed and dangerous." Dot reported. They arrived at Gary's Office. "He'll give Gary up for the power, but we don't have any. What do we do boss? If we don't give him power, Gary loses his life!"

Rico turned around. "How could a polar bear be dangerous? What – his fat blubber can throw you off the island? I see that, but what does he have – a rifle?" Rico said, furious.

"A rifle – that's a good one. But that's good compared to what he has…" Dot's voice turned into nearly a whisper.

"Is he insane? He wants a warm island – not dead penguins!" Rico threw down the files. "I'm far from happy about this. Is there anything we have that the agents out there can use?"

"Snowball-Shooters won't work, and I don't think shooting a life preserver will do any good." Dot answered. Jet Pack Guy and Rookie came into Gary's Office. They didn't look happy, but more 'un-confident'.

"Agents – report. Do you know the weaponry Herbert's got on his paws?" Rico asked.

"You'd be surprised – he has a Gatling gun!" Rookie yelled.

"And along with that - IOF .32 revolver, and this isn't a time for tomfoolery." Jet Pack Guy reported.

"Is he mental? He'll blow the EPF and the PSA to the Three Little Islands!" Rico yelled. _Why is a polar bear guarding a gadget guy and using guns that'll kill us? Doesn't he know what they do? Is he mental? _ Rico's thoughts were numerous. "Alright, I got it." Rico finally said.

"So, what do you do in your free time, Garbage Guru?" Herbert asked Gary. Gary was in a cage cell at the back of Herbert's Cave. Herbert sat at his table, listening to the Penguin Special Agency blather on outside, thinking it was the Elite Penguin Force.

"I don't invent garbage like you – I invent gadgets. Shows how much YOU know." Gary said, back turned to the presumptuous polar lard.

"You think I invent GARBAGE? Ha! The only things I invent are smart machines that surpass everything else on this island!" Herbert laughed.

"They don't surpass the island – they put it in danger!" Gary turned around. He stood up and started speaking. "Don't you realize it? You nearly sank the island! You nearly sank the Gift Shop! Watches may work, but you nearly made the Clock Tower broken forever! You put the island in danger because of your stupid shenanigans. If there wasn't the EPF or the PSA – no one would be here! You're not a genius – you're an idiot. Once you realize it, things might change for you. But until then, you'll just be the idiotic polar bear who can't swim and likes warmth." Gary scolded. He turned back around and sat down.

Herbert faced the truth, finally. What Gary said was real. He was quite abnormal as a polar bear. He was a vegetarian, couldn't swim (had aquaphobia), loved the warmth and was a self-proclaimed genius. _Why am I an idiot? Why did I think I was a genius? What's wrong with me and who I am? Was there I reason I was made? Maybe I should just go and -_

KNOCK KNOCK! Herbert's thoughts became interrupted when there was a knock at the door.

"What now?" Herbert muttered. He grabbed his IOF .32 and headed for the door. "If it's one of those silly agents, I'll shoot them to no end." He opened the door.

"Hello there, sir." said Rookie in disguise as a little penguin. The agents were not around. "Would you like some cookies from the uh…" Rookie paused and looked at his hand. "Oh yeah, uh, Pookie Scouts?" While Rico HATED 'pookies' to no end, it was worth a shot.

"Excuse me?" Herbert asked, shocked.

"Hey, uh, why do you have a gun? Isn't that not allowed?" 'Little' Rookie asked, fakely surprised.

"Isn't that none of your business? Now quit pestering me. I don't want any cookies. Besides, you don't have them…" Herbert said. "I pay for something that I'll get right away. I've been scammed too many times before."

"Oh, they're right here, sir." Rookie handed the cookie box to Herbert.

In the back of the cave, Gary could see the event unfolding. _They're coming for me, aren't they! _He was proud of the agents, but it wouldn't happen right away.

Astonished, Herbert laid down the revolver and was ready to dig in. "How much for them?" Herbert asked. "I'll buy all the ones you have!"

"Uh, they're about 25 coins each." Rookie said. After being paid the 6,250 coins (He bought 250 boxes… LOL. _**Did he want to get any fatter?**_), Rookie was ready to leave – but there was one more thing to do. "Sir, why don't you try some in front of me now? If you don't like them, we do give coin-back."

"I thought you'd never ask!" Herbert's eyes were hearts. He was in love with these, and he'd never had them before. Was all he did was EAT? He ripped open a box and found a gun. Shocked, he threw down the box. "A gun! What are you – crazy?" Herbert suddenly realized it. "Hey! You're one of those agents, aren't you?"

"Thought you'd never ask." Rico and the other thousand million something agents popped out with guns in there hands. "Surrender now Herbert! Don't make us."

"I'll never surrender. I've got a revolver." Herbert reached for his revolver. The agents were ready to fire. Although his weapon was much worse than their guns, they were ready.

"You won't pull that. You're too nice to shoot any of us." Rico laughed. Then Herbert pulled the trigger.


	8. Surrender

**Chapter 8:**

**Still not the final chapter, but we're getting close. Last time, Rico started a search team for Gary. They found a note that told his location – Herbert's Cave. With a full count of weaponry, Herbert was armed and dangerous. The agents hatched a plan to break Gary free. As they moved in, Rico's 'smart mouth' made Herbert pull the trigger on his IOF .32 Revolver. **

Nothing happened. Herbert pulled it again.

"Come on you blasted gun – shoot!" Herbert griped. The agents were confused. It was fully loaded before.

"Do you surrender?" Rico asked.

"Hey, uh, can we make this quick?" An agent from the crowd piped up. "I've got a 5:30 Appointment at the Gift Shop, I'm getting my hair done and I don't want to be late and stuff-"

"Then go because it's 5:29." Rico yelled back. The agent quickly left. "Anyhow, Herbert, surrender or else."

Herbert looked at the crowd of agents. 50-something pointed their guns at him. He had no choice but to surrender. "You win." Herbert finally murmured.

"What was that?" Dot asked, knowing the others wanted to hear it twice.

"YOU WIN." Herbert yelled. "Cuff me so I can get this over with."

"Alright." Rookie put the cuffs on the polar bear as JPG freed Gary. But it wasn't over.

"Herbert, what's the password to your device?" Rico asked. After being told it, Gary punched it in and it was shut off, even though Herbert shut off the island's power.

"Alright, come on tubby." Rookie said.

"Whatever." Herbert replied.

When the agents arrived at the EPF Command Room, they flipped on the switch to all power on the island. It worked! Lights were restored everywhere! It seemed as if everything was returning to normal.

"All agents of the Top Squad – report to Gary's Office – stat!" Gary said through the inter come.

"Oh great, what's it about?" Dot asked, sarcastically.

"Maybe we're all suspended for owning guns?" Rookie asked.

"Don't even bring that up." Rico replied.

"Yes, please, don't." JPG added.

They entered the gadget guy's room and his spinning chair wasn't facing them. They noticed the files on his desk were the four agents' profiles.

"Yeah, I think we're suspended…" Rookie whispered to Dot. She slapped him in return. Agents were to think positive, not negative.

"Agents, what you showed me today were something I, and the rest of the agency, were looking for." Gary said, still turned.

"You were looking for us to own guns so you can suspend us?" Rookie blurted out.

"No! Never!" Gary turned around in his chair.

"Then, uh, what is it?" Rookie hushed.

"You agents went out to save a fellow agent, me, and you didn't back down." Gary began. "That's something above and beyond and something we're not looking for in the EPF…"

"So, we're fired?" Rico frowned.

"No…" Gary paused. "You're hired… to the Penguin Special Agency."

"Wait, what?" JPG asked. They were all shocked by Gary's message. _How are we promoted to something like this? _Rico thought to himself. _We're not suited for that kind of agency. _

"You'll begin with your NEW agency tomorrow. We'll let you keep your class equipment and such, but you'll be promoted to the PSA. You'll begin your first mission, and training, tomorrow. Any questions?" Gary informed.

"What'll be our first mission?" Dot asked.

"That's a surprise, agent." Gary said. "Go get some rest, and report back to the EPF Command Room in the morning. Thanks you, agents."


	9. New Day, New Agency Last Chapter

**Chapter 9:**

**The Final Chapter!**

_**Last time, Rico and the others survived Herbert's attack and they restored power to the island. After he surrendered, the agents were called into Gary's Office at the end of the day. They were promoted to the Penguin Special Agency and removed from the Elite Penguin Force and put onto the EPF's 'Graduates' List. This isn't my final story, because after this, I'll most likely be running TWO stories, one about the agents and one about something, still CP, but not about the agents.**_

* * *

><p>Rico arose from his stand-up bed, which he bought the night before, with a yawn. <em>Today, I'm in the Penguin Special Agency – finally. <em>There was still one thing he didn't know from Operation: Blackout. Why didn't Herbert's gun have bullets in it anymore? _System failure. _Rico thought sarcastically. He waddled over to his kitchen and realized he had no food. _I'll just head to the Coffee Shop after I feed my puffles! _Rico thought to himself. He waddled over to get some Puffle O's when King Rico, his Pharaoh-Hatted puffle started squeaking.

"Hey there, little guy." Rico said. He waddled over and started petting his puffle. Blue ones were one of his favorite, after all. The little puffle started jumping onto Rico, from bunny slipper to his shoulder. Rico laughed. "Let's get you some grub, shall we?" He got out the Puffle O's and fed all his puffles. He watched them eat rapidly. It seemed like they hadn't eaten in, hmm, let's see – days? Then Rico thought of a sure-fire way to save coins. He got up, waddled over to the Puffle O's box, reached his hand in, scooped out some, and ate them. _Maybe the ones I ate last time were seasoned? _Rico thought. He had tried Puffle O's before. The end result was filling up the sink and dunking his head in twenty billion times. "I _still _don't see the problem with these. Rookie's just a little crazy. They must've been seasoned last-" And yet again, Rico stopped short as his mouth seemed _en fuego._ He didn't say a word as he ran outside and grabbed the hose and blasted himself with it.

"COLLLLDDDDDD!" Rico screamed. First hot, then cold. Which was better to him? "AAAAAAAAAAAAH. HOT, COLD…." After about two seconds, he finally was done. And that was his breakfast.

* * *

><p>"Well, I guess we're headed to the new agency." Rico told his crew.<p>

"I'm so stoked. I never thought I'd make it to the Top Squad, let alone the EPF!" Rookie said, psyched.

"Good job, Rookie." Jet Pack Guy commented. "I wonder what it'll be like in the PSA."

"I'm hoping they need a stealthy agent because you know who that'd be." Dot put it. They arrived at Gary's Office where he sat, expecting them.

"Alright, agents. Congratulations on your promotion. We thank you for the years you've spent with the Elite Penguin Force. To think just yesterday you were all four starting agents in 2008 for the EPF…" Gary began. "Here are your new spy gadgets, filled with tools, messages, mission logs, and everything else you'll need for the PSA. Any questions?" Gary handed each agent a spy gadget.

"Yes. What's our first assignment?" Rico asked, checking out his new spy gadget.

"Well, Rookie's needed for some training, Dot is needed for a stealth mission, Jet Pack Guy needs to help solve an air case and you are needed to help solve a major mystery mission." Gary answered.

"Wait, we're all being 'broken up'?" Jet Pack Guy asked, stunned.

"Of course. You didn't think you'd work together in the new agency, did you?" Gary replied, confused. They were smarter than this.

"Well, it's just that… we've worked together for so long…" Rico stuttered. "It's hard for us to be, you know, separated… without each other, we aren't a team."

"You're not a team in this agency," Gary said. "You're getting assigned new teams with penguins that are skilled already."

"Well, now I can still teach stealth-like abilities." Dot said, starting to feel 'better'.

"Oh, no, unfortunately, you can't." Gary paused. "The team you've been assigned to has a bunch of stealth agents. You're known as a nuisance there."

"What? But G, stealth is Dot's thing!" Rookie put in.

"Agents, I can't help. I'm working with the EPF now. You all will have orders and leaders there. I'll see you around, I guess." Gary said. He stared at them for a minute and then left his office.

"This is insane. I won't get to see you guys until tonight!" Rico said.

"We aren't a team anymore… and without you guys; I wouldn't even be an agent!" Rookie said, upset.

"Don't worry, I think boss will have this all sorted out immediately." JPG calmed everyone.

"I can't…" Rico said. For once, he was helpless. There wasn't an ice berg thing he could do about this. He wasn't in charge of his crew anymore. Someone was in charge of him. He couldn't handle this right now. He just waddled out and to the Headquarters.

* * *

><p>"Look, I told you that it would be quite dangerous." Gary said, annoyed with the penguin. "But if you thought strapping a jetpack to a biscuit tube to a mine cart and a surf board would be fun, that's not my problem."<p>

"But I didn't –"

"I'll put you on suspension until you're feeling better." Gary interrupted the blue penguin that was injured. The penguin was furious so he just left.

"Ne- oh, hello there, Rico." Gary was surprised to see the former EPF agent. "What are you in need of?"

"Remember how we've been promoted to the…" Rico started to whisper so EPF agents wouldn't hear. "…_new agency?_ Well, I don't like it."

"I can't handle that problem, agent." Gary sighed.

"Look, I don't care about the other one. The EPF is where I belong. I don't want to solve a case about a spontaneous combustion of a penguin; I want to solve cases about Herbert. I mean, spontaneous combustion – who does that?" Rico argued.

"While I see your point, you don't belong in the EPF any longer." Gary paused. "If you did, you'd still be here."

Rico pounded his fist on the table. "I DON'T GIVE A COIN ABOUT THE OTHER ONE. I CARE ABOUT US – THE EPF! IF THEY DON'T HAVE A GOOD AGENT LIKE ME ON THEIR HANDS, THEN WHAT WILL BECOME OF IT?" Rico was fed up. Why wouldn't Gary left him back in?

Gary sighed. "I see your point agent…" He sighed again. "I guess I can try to see what I can do to get you back in…"

"I don't want you to _**try**_. I want you to simply put us back – now." Rico ordered.

"Come back here tomorrow morning. I'll tell you what the Director said." Gary gave in.

"Thanks," Rico said. He smiled and waddled out of the room.

"Next…?" Gary yelled.

"Hey, yeah, I ordered 5 squid on my pizza at the Pizza Parlor and I only got 4. This is an outrage!" yelled a girl penguin that was walking her puffle.

Gary let out a long sigh of 'another annoying penguin'.

* * *

><p>Early the next morning, Rico met up with his old EPF team outside the Night Club.<p>

"Well, are you ready to see the verdict?" Rico asked his friends.

"Who wouldn't?" Dot smiled. They waddled into the Dock where they saw several penguins talking, wearing items such as the **Hawaiian Lei**. Apparently, they gossiped over how 'rare' they were. _Idiots._ Rico thought relentlessly.

* * *

><p>"You're serious?" Jet Pack Guy asked Gary, shocked.<p>

"Yes, indeed. The Director said that I made the wrong choice separating you…" Gary paused. "You've worked together for years, and that's how it should stay. Not only in a new agency, but in the EPF, where we are re-transferring you."

"Yay!" Rookie partied.

"You've shown us more than we needed in Operation: Blackout and all of Herbert's problems. That's what you're going to continue to do. Congrats, agents." Gary smiled. "Now if you excuse me, I've got to go to the Pizza Parlor and make sure a penguin gets 5 squid on their pizza… bye for now." He scooted through the agents and left his office.

"Well, you did it, boss!" JPG congratulated.

"Yeah, nice going, chief." Dot added in.

"Yay for commander!" Rookie was more than happy.

"There's still one thing I don't get about Operation: Blackout… why didn't Herbert's gun fire?" Rico asked. Rookie held up a gun.

"I switched them…" Rookie smiled. Rico smiled back.

"And the one thing Herbert didn't realize is that guns on the island are full of snowballs." Dot laughed.

"How about we head to the Stage and act out the Twelfth Fish? I call Bard." Jet Pack Guy put in.

"I'm the Countess, of course." Dot added in.

"I'll be the Jester, and Rico – fish for you?" Rookie replied.

"Of course." Rico kindly said.

"Alright, let's split… or better yet, banana split!" Rookie said. The agents laughed. This is where they belonged.

**What did you think of this story? Better than my previous or worse? Let me know in the reviews or PM. I decided to post it all because it was going to be a long story. Also, reminder: I've got a new story coming this week, January 14th - 15th. Well, two actually. One will deal with the agents, but one won't. **


End file.
